Test de MarySuisme
by RedPooch
Summary: Vous avez un doute et voulez savoir si votre personnage est une Mary-Sue ? Je suis ici pour vous aider ! Venez tout simplement répondre à ce test, et découvrir si votre personnage est une Mary- Sue ! - je fais trop bien de la pub, nan ? \o/ -


Introduction de l'auteur que personne ne lit jamais : _Lecteurs, lectrices, lectrons... Si, lectrons, ça se dit, c'est... les petits lecteurs... Bref._

_J'ai obtenu l'autorisation ( il y a un looooong moment ) de SweetieTramp de reprendre son test de Mary-Suisme, afin de l'approfondir , et je vous propose enfin aujourd'hui ma version, cinq fois plus longue et dix fois plus précise, approuvée par plusieurs personnes très informées en matière de Mary-Sue, et d'autres personnes très calées au sujet de Harry Potter. Donc normalement, il devrait gérer la fougère. Mais sans plus tarder, passons à l'introduction du test ( oui, ceci n'était que l'introduction de l'introduction ! *introduception* )._

* * *

**TEST DE MARY-SUISME**

Pour commencer, un petit rappel pour ceux qui l'auraient oublié, ou une introduction pour ceux qui ne la connaîtraient pas : la Mary-Sue, exaspérante petite peste trop douée pour être vraie, se retrouve partout dans les fanfictions – la plupart du temps dans celles dont un des personnages principaux est un OC. Ce personnage parfait, intelligent, surdoué, énerve au plus haut point le lecteur, qui rapidement abandonne sa lecture – parfois en gratifiant l'auteur malheureux d'une review peu flatteuse, voire très méchante.

Mais croyez le ou non, la création d'une Mary-Sue ( ou d'un Gary-Stu, son homologue masculin ) n'est pas volontaire ! Ce sont des gens comme vous et moi qui les font évoluer dans leurs écrits avec la joie et la fougue de l'écriture ( pardonnez cet élan poétique ), sans vraiment réaliser que leur personnage est imbuvable...

Je vous voit commencer à douter... « Aurais-je crée une Mary-Sue ? Un Gary-Stu ? Comment y remédier ? Comment _savoir_ ? » Et bien, je suis là pour vous aider. Tout d'abord en vous faisant passer un petit test pour savoir si, oui ou non, votre personnage est une Mary-Sue, puis, grâce à mon système de points révolutionnaire ( aidez moi, je me noie dans ma modestie =p ) qui vous éclairera sur les caractéristiques qui font de votre OC une chieuse de la pire espèce.

Cette nouvelle version du Test de Mary-Suisme est assez différente de l'ancienne, puisqu'elle comporte de nouvelles questions plus adaptées à l'univers de J., afin de mieux définir ce qu'est une Mary-Sue Potterienne. Je ne me suis pas contentée d'adapter le test original en changeant les informations liées à l'univers, j'ai aussi ajouté des catégories, les ai remaniées, ai modifié le système de notations pour aider les auteurs à changer leur Mary-Sue en une OC agréable et juste un peu trop parfaite. Ce test est néanmoins toujours inspiré du test d'Angharrad, que je vous invite à aller lire sur le fandom de Saint Seya si vous êtes intéressés ^^

Chaque réponse positive n'apporte pas un seul point, mais le nombre de points indiqué à coté de la question, pour permettre aux auteurs qui auront des résultats un peu trop élevés de centrer ce qui fait de leur personnage une Mary-Sue :

* les questions à 1 point sont les constantes qu'on retrouve dans la plupart des fanfictions comprenant des OC, ce sont donc des caractéristiques « mineurs » de la Mary-Sue, tant qu'on reste raisonnable.

* les questions à 2 points sont un peu plus pointues, ce sont généralement les caractéristiques qui énervent les lecteurs chez une Mary-Sue, à utiliser donc avec modération.

* les questions à 3 points sont encore un peu plus énervantes pour les lecteurs, ou trop inspirées de personnages existants déjà dans le canon ( nda : le canon, c'est l'histoire de base. Ici, Harry Potter. Le livre. )

* les questions à 4 points... sont à éviter.

* les questions à 0 point sont des questions neutres, qui généralement sont là comme proposition neutre dans une liste de proposition, mais qui sont tellement communes pour l'univers de Harry Potter qu'elles ne rapportent rien.

* les questions qui enlèvent des points ( il y en a peu ) sont des critères qui sont anti-Mary-Sue, ou alors très peu courants dans les fanfictions et qui constituent donc une bonne base pour une fanfiction avec un OC.

Vous n'avez aucun intérêt à mentir en répondant à ce test, puisque rien ne vous oblige à partager votre score avec moi et les petits curieux qui vont lire les reviews – mais ça serait très gentil, parce que je suis affreusement curieuse, et que j'aime aussi savoir que les heures que j'ai passées sur ce test n'ont pas été vaines.

_Ce test a deux buts_ : le premier est le but officiel, de vous aider à créer des personnages intéressants, réfléchis, qui évolueront dans une histoire intéressante, bref, très altruiste, je suis fabuleusement généreuse en vous aidant ainsi, vive moi ( je me permet d'inscrire ici un gros LOL d'auto-dérision, pardon pour vos yeux ). Le deuxième, l'officieux, c'est bien entendu de débarrasser le fandom des Mary-Sue qui pullulent pour pouvoir lire ne serait-ce que le résumé des fanfictions sans grincer des dents.

C'est dans ce but purement officieux que je poste ce test _ici_. C'est le fandom qui est envahi, pas le forum – et puis, je ne connais pas beaucoup de créatrices de Mary-Sue qui aillent sur le forum, et j'avoue ne pas y aller souvent non plus. J'anticipe comme ça les remarques du style « Ce test n'a rien à faire là, il doit être dans le forum ! ». Et puis d'abord je fais ce que je veux, na.

Sur ce, je vous souhaite un bon test et vous invite à poster vos résultats, vos commentaires, vos questions sur les questions, vos idées de questions, le temps qu'il fait chez vous et votre code de carte bancaire sous forme de review ! ( « invite » hein, pas oblige, mais invite du style ça-me-ferait-très-plaisir ) ( hum, surtout le code de carte bancaire )

Je m'excuse aussi au passage pour le nombre hallucinant de questions – le test d'origine en contenait quelque chose comme 45, et celui ci... plus. Mais il se trouve qu'il y a un million de choses qui font Mary-Sue, et je suis persuadée de ne pas en avoir couvert la moitié.

* * *

**Section 1 : Identité ( 70 points possibles )**

1. Votre personnage est-il nommé d'après vous ? ( qu'il s'agisse de votre prénom, surnom, ou même pseudo internet ) /2 points

2. A-t-il un prénom que vous souhaiteriez avoir ? /1 point

3. A-t-il plus d'un prénom ? /2 points

4. Avez vous passé beaucoup de temps à trouver son prénom ? /1 point

5. Avez vous songé appeler votre enfant ou votre animal de compagnie ainsi ? /2 points

6. Est-il du même sexe que vous ? /1 point

7. Est-il du même groupe ethnique que vous ? ( eurasien, africain, indien... ) /1 point

8. Est-il :

a) un Moldu ? /0 point _( ce qui implique qu'il ne peut pas pratiquer de magie du tout, du tout, pas « Il est moldu mais il sait lancer quelques sorts » )_

b) un sorcier ? /2 points

c) un Mangemort ? /1 point

d) un Sang Mêlé sorcier-moldu ? /1 point

e) un Sang-Mêlé sorcier-créature magique ? /2 points

f) une Vélane ( ou du sang de Vélane ) ou une race n'existant pas dans Harry Potter ? /3 points

g) d'une autre race magique _( existant dans l'univers de Harry Potter – rappel, les seuls elfes qui existent dans cet univers sont les elfes de maison )_ ? /-1 point

e) un Animagus ? /2 points

f) un loup-garou ? /2 points

h) un Sang Pur ? /2 points

9. A-t-il le même âge que vous ? /1 point

10. A-t-il l'âge que vous souhaiteriez avoir ? /2 points

11. L'apparence de votre personnage est-elle incohérente par rapport à son âge réel ? /2 points

a) Pour une raison magique ? /2 points

b) Est-ce un point important de l'histoire ? /3 points

12. Est-il orphelin ? /2 points

13. Fait-il partie de la famille d'un des personnages réguliers du canon ? _( si il est de la famille de deux personnages, compter les points deux fois )_ [1] /2 points

14. Est-il le descendant _( enfant, neveu/nièce, petit(s)-fils(fille) ) _d'un des personnages réguliers du canon ? _( si il est le descendant de deux personnages, compter les points deux fois )_ /3 points par personnage

15. Est-il né dans des circonstances particulières ? /2 points

16. Est-ce un élève ? /1 point

a) Inscrit à Poudlard après la Première Année ? /3 points

b) Est-ce l'enfant d'un professeur ? /3 points

c) S'est-il entraîné chez lui durant les années précédentes, avant de subitement s'inscrire à Poudlard ? /2 points

d) Est-il arrivé en cours d'année ? /2 points

e) Vient-il de Beauxbâtons, de Durmstrang ou d'une école de magie étrangère qui n'est pas évoquée dans le canon ? /2 points

17. Si votre personnage était réel, aimeriez vous être son ami ? /2 points

18. Pensez vous que les lecteurs l'aimeront forcément ? /2 points

19. Si les lecteurs ne l'aiment pas, le prendrez-vous comme une insulte personnelle ? /3 points

20. Êtes vous votre personnage, projeté dans l'univers de Harry Potter ? /2 points

_[1] : les personnages « réguliers » sont ici les suivants : les Potter, les Weasley, les Granger, les Malfoy-Black-ou apparenté, les membres de l'Ordre du Phœnix ( principaux ) les élèves contemporains à Harry ( qu'ils soient de Poudlard, Dumstrang ou Beauxbatons ), les Mangemorts ( principaux ), le personnel de Poudlard, les Jedusor-Gaunt, les Evans, les Dumbledore, les Fondateurs et les Trois Frères._

**Section 2 : Physique ( 30 points possibles )**

21. Votre personnage est-il extrêmement beau ? /2 points

a) Un ou plusieurs personnages du canon le trouvent-il irrésistiblement attirant ? /3 points

b) D'autres personnages le trouvent-ils dangereux à cause de ça ? /2 points

22. A-t-il une couleur d'yeux ou de cheveux particulière ? ( autre que les couleurs naturelles ) /2 points

a) Changent-ils de couleurs ? ( autrement que grâce à une teinture ou à des lentilles colorées ) /1 point

b) Est-ce un point clef de l'histoire ? /3 points

23. Votre personnage est-il un métamorphomage ? /3 points

24. Votre personnage est-il :

a) Mince ? /1 point

b) Musclé ? /1 point

c ) Généreusement doté par la nature ( poitrine chez les demoiselles, entrejambe chez les messieurs ) ? /2 points

d) Très pale, ou au contraire, merveilleusement bronzé toute l'année ? /1 point

e) Grand ? /1 point

f) Gracieux ? /2 points

g) Plein de prestance ? /2 points

h) Intimidant ? /1 point

25. La description que vous faites de votre personnage est elle longue ? _( elle est considérée comme longue si elle fait plus d'une demie-page d'un traitement de texte comme OpenOffice)_ /3 points

**Section 3 : Caractère & caractéristiques ( 60 points possibles )**

26. Votre personnage a-t-il un passé incroyable ? /1 point

a) Qu'il connait /1 point

b) Qu'il ne connait pas /3 points

27. Est-il destiné à avoir un destin hors du commun ? /1 point

a) Est-il le sujet d'une prophétie ? /2 points

b) Est-il le sujet de plusieurs prophéties ? /3 points

28. A-t-il un jumeau ou un double ? /2 points

a) Sur lequel vous voulez écrire une histoire plus tard ? /1 point

29. A-t-il un don pour le chant ? /1 point

30. Joue-t-il bien de la musique ? /1 point

31. A-t-il un fort caractère ? /2 points

32. Est-il préfet ? /2 points

a) Préfet-en-Chef ? /2 points

33. Fait-il partie d'une équipe de Quidditch ? /2 points

a) En tant que poursuiveur ? /0 point

b) En tant que batteur ? /1 point

c) En tant que goal ? /2 points

d) En tant qu'attrappeur ? /3 points

e) Il est capitaine de l'équipe ? /3 points

34. Est-il :

a) Entêté /2 points

b) Extraverti /1 point

c) Fêtard /1 point

d) Vaniteux /2 points

e) Je-sais-tout /2 points

f) Introverti /2 points

35. A-t-il une tendance au sacrifice ? /3 points

36. Peut-il voir les Sombrals ? /2 points

37. A-t-il déjà vu un Sinistros ? /3 points

a) Et il en a eu peur ? /-1 point

38. Tente-t-il de réconcilier les 4 Maisons ? /2 points

39. A-t-il un meilleur ami parmi les personnages récurrents du canon ? /2 points

a) A-t-il un pire ennemi parmi les personnages récurrents du canon ? /2 points

40. Aime-t-il tout le monde ? /1 point

41. Tout le monde par l'aimer parmi vos personnages préférés ? /3 points

**Section 4 : The love connection ( 13 points possibles )**

42. Votre personnage tombe amoureux/séduit-il : _( multiplier le nombre de points par le nombre de conquêtes de votre personnage )_

a) Un des personnages principaux ? /2 points

b) Un personnage secondaire ? /1 point

c) Un personnage dont vous seriez amoureux si vous étiez un personnage du livre ? /2 points

d) Un personnage d'une autre race peu avenante ? _( c'est à dire une créature magique comme un géant, un gobelin, etc... les Vélanes ne comptent pas )_ /-2 points

e) Un personnage que vous avez inventé ? /1 point

43. L'histoire inclut-elle le mariage de votre personnage ? /2 points

a) Auquel assistent des personnages du canon ? /1 point

b) Duquel un ou plusieurs personnages du canon sont témoins ? /3 points

c) Célébré par Dumbledore ou une autorité équivalente qui n'est normalement pas qualifiée pour ça ? ( le Ministre de la Magie, Voldemort, Harry, un de professeurs, etc... ) /3 points

**Section 5 : Pouvoirs ( 57 points possibles )**

44. Votre personnage sait-il des choses qu'il ne devrait logiquement pas savoir ? /1 point

a) Sur le déroulement de l'histoire ? /2 points

b) Sur les intentions des personnages ? /3 points

45. Peut-il guérir sans sortilège ou potion ? /3 points

46. Les animaux l'aiment-ils instinctivement ? /2 points

47. Sa baguette renferme-t-elle un cœur particulier ? ( rappel : les deux cœurs les plus courants sont la ventricule de dragon et le crin de licorne ) /3 points

48. Possède-t-il un objet magique rare ? /3 points

a) Un Retourneur de Temps ? /2 points

b) Un Horcruxe ? /4 points

c) Une Main de la Gloire ? /1 points

d) Une cape d'invisibilité ? /3 points

e) La Pierre de Résurrection ? /3 points

f) Un Eteignoir ? /2 points

g) La Carte du Maraudeur ? /4 points

h) Un miroir à double-sens ? /2 points

i) Une Pensine ? /1 point

j) Une Pierre Philosophale ? /3 points

49. Est-il particulièrement doué en :

a) Potions ? /3 points

b) Métamorphose ? /2 points

c) Enchantements ? /1 point

d) Défenses Contre les Forces du Mal ? /3 points

e) Divination ? /-1 point

f) Soins aux Créatures Magiques ? /0 point

g) Vol ?/ 2 points

h) Astronomie ? /0 point

i) Botanique ? /0 point

j) Arithmancie ? /1 point

k) Histoire de la Magie ? /1 point

l) Runes Anciennes ? /-1 point

m) Etude des Moldus ? /-1 point

50. Est-il un Legilimens particulièrement doué ? /2 points

51. Parle-t-il Fourchelang ? /3 points

**Section 6 : Fil conducteur ( 40 points possibles )**

52. Introduisez-vous votre personnage dès la première page ? /2 points

53. L'histoire est-elle racontée de son point de vue :

a) Partiellement ? /2 points

b) Totalement ? /3 points

c) Pas du tout ? /0 points

54. L'histoire se déroule-t-elle durant sa 5ème, 6ème ou 7ème année ? /2 points

55. Le thème de l'histoire est-il le combat du Bien contre le Mal ( ou du Mal contre le Bien ) ? /-4 points

56. Votre personnage voyage-t-il à un moment donné dans le temps, autrement qu'avec l'aide d'un Retourneur de Temps ? /3 points

a) Ou avec un Retourneur de Temps, qu'il utilise de façon contraire aux lois qui régissent cet objet ? /2 points

57. Votre personnage secourt-il un personnage :

a) A travers un combat ? /2 points

b) Auquel il survit ? /1 point

58. Votre personnage sauve-t-il la vie à un personnage :

a) A travers un combat ? /3 points

b) Auquel il survit ? /2 points

59. Meurt-il ?

a) A la fin de l'histoire ? /2 points

b) Durant l'histoire ? /1 point

60. Devient-il ami avec un méchant, et à travers cette amitié le ramène-t-il du bon coté de la Force ? /3 points

a) Qui redevient méchant après la mort ou la disparition de votre personnage ? /1 point

61. Votre personnage change-t-il de camp au cours de l'histoire ? /2 points

a) Dans le cadre d'un plan pour lutter contre ces-dits méchants ? /2 points

62. La fin de votre fanfiction est-elle similaire à l'épilogue « 19 ans plus tard... » ? /3 points

63. Votre personnage finit-il par vivre avec votre personnage préféré ? /3 points

64. Pensez-vous écrire une autre histoire avec votre personnage ? /3 points

a) Avec un autre personnage crée pour le mettre en valeur ? /1 point

65. Pensez vous, franchement, que votre personnage n'a aucune chance d'être une Mary-Sue/un Gary-Stu ? /1 point

* * *

**Points totaux disponibles : 270**

**Vous avez obtenu : **

_0-70 points : _votre personnage n'est certainement pas une Mary-Sue/Gary-Stu, vous pouvez êtes rassurés ! Veillez tout de même à ce que votre personnage soit un minimum attractif, personne ne lira intégralement l'histoire d'un troll manchot perdu dans la montagne... néanmoins, un faible score ne veut pas dire que votre personnage est totalement inintéressant : Ron se situe dans cette catégorie, si j'ai bien calculé.

_70-90 points :_ votre personnage est un personnage moyen, ni trop insipide ni trop-génial-pour-être-supportable. On trouve dans cette catégorie Neville, Luna, James et Molly : vous pouvez faire de votre personnage quelqu'un de formidable avec tant d'excellents exemples ! Pour ceux qui préfèrent le coté obscur de la force, Draco se situe presque dans cette catégorie ( c'est surement ces magnifiques cheveux qui le font passer dans la catégorie suivante... ).

_90-130 points :_ votre personnage est un personnage intéressant, complexe, et vous avez ici de quoi écrire une magnifique histoire – puisque en plus de Draco, cette catégorie est celle de Lily, Severus, Dumbledore et Harry. Que des grands personnages, vous devriez pouvoir pondre une grande histoire avec le votre !

_130-170 points :_ votre personnage aura malheureusement tendance à énerver les puristes et les lecteurs usés par l'amont de Mary-Sue auquel le fandom doit faire face... néanmoins, si vous tournez bien la chose, votre personnage peut tout à fait plaire aux gens ! Tout dépend ici de votre talent ! ( et, pour information, on trouve dans cette catégorie Tom Jedusor/Voldemort... Peut-être que si vous faites de votre personnage un grand méchant, ça passera mieux pour les plus réticents )

_Plus de 170 points :_ holà holà holà ! On prend une feuille, on reprend le test depuis le début et on élimine en priorité les caractéristiques qui rapportent 3 ou 4 points ! Je suis, si vous le voulez, disponible pour vous aider à remédier à ce trop plein de caractéristiques potentiellement exaspérants, envoyez moi un MP ^^

* * *

_Voilà ! Vous avez réussi à finir ce test - j'espère que le résultat final vaut le coup d'avoir passé un long moment à répondre à mes questions tordues ^^_

_Pour plus de détails, de précisions sur le sens de certaines questions, et aussi si vous avez des idées de questions à me proposer, laissez une review, chers lecteurs/lectrices/lectrons !_

_( et aussi pour me donner votre nombre de points, que je sache à quoi m'attendre la prochaine fois que je voudrais lire une fanfiction avec un OC ! )_


End file.
